Sunrise
by DreamerofDreams56
Summary: His face was that of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, or a mother getting to see her child, or a baby taking its first look at the world. Any of those would work as they all portrayed the look of pure astonishment. A Jacob Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a small project that I needed as a breath of fresh air. I have been in the Harry Potter FanFic zone for the past few months and I needed a bit of Twilight. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I looked at her, my brain immediately going blank at one look in her dark eyes. She was waiting, I knew that. She was waiting for me to answer her question, one of her slender eyebrows arched upwards in question, as if defying me to not answer her.

That's what I loved about her. She was stubborn, witty, and sarcastic at times. But, she was strong, she was beautiful, kind, caring… the list went on forever. I often asked myself why I had imprinted on her in the first place, what had drawn me to this girl? But, as Quil said, you can't choose it, but once you find it you don't ever question a single thing again.

The beautiful girl across from me, my _imprint_, shifted in her seat, one hand moving to brush a brown curl away from her face. I watched as she tucked the strand behind her ear, her eyes never leaving mine. She was giving me time to answer it, which I was grateful for, for I had no clue how to tell her the million things that were running through my head.

"Are you going to answer me or not, Jacob?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts? Let me know what you think.

I meant for it to be very short, kind of SM's prologues.

~Dreamer~


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi. I'm back! Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and alerted. It means soo much._

_On with the story._

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

* * *

><p>The annoying buzzing sound of my alarm clock awoke me on a Tuesday morning, much to my distaste. I had made it through Monday only to be rewarded with another day. I heard my sister up and moving around the upstairs, probably searching for some last minute things before she headed off to meet her boyfriend for breakfast. I always envied that. No, no, I didn't envy Mia or anything. I just wanted to have someone to meet for breakfast in the morning, to hold my hand, or to tell me I'm beautiful.<p>

Our family is strange. There's my older brother Darren and my sister Mia. Then there's little Elliott, my younger brother. Darren is twenty-two, Mia eighteen, I sixteen, and Elliott six. My parents passed away in a car crash a couple of years ago, leaving us with Darren. Darren is a teacher for Forks High and Mia works part time at the only coffee place in town. I work at the diner.

I heard Darren climbing the stairs to most likely wake me and Elliott up for school. Sitting up, I ran a hand through my brown-red hair and walked to my closet. Snatching the first thing that came to my fingers, I yanked it on and checked my reflection.

I had picked a green blouse, making my strange hair look almost red. Wide grey eyes looked at me from beneath my bangs and I sighed, the strands of hair puffing out with the air. A blush had tainted my cheeks due to the sleep still wearing off. I grimaced at the tiny red spots on my cheeks and walked to my small bathroom to get my concealer.

I unscrewed the small container and took out my fluffy brush, swirling the powder around. My hand moved in quick smooth movements and thirty seconds later, I was blemish free. A knock sounded on my door alerting me to my sister's arrival.

"Come in!" I called, the mascara wand hovering near my eye. Mia walked in, a flowy blue dress fluttering around her knees.

"Hey," I greeted her and she smiled.

"Hey," she said and tucked a dark curl behind her ear.

"What's up?" I asked and she shrugged, adjusting her dress in the mirror.

"Not much," she said, "I'm about to go to breakfast with Paul. He'll take to school and home."

I glanced at her through the mirror. Mia looked nothing like me. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin. She got that from my Dad's side of the family. But we didn't look like sisters. I sometimes wondered if Mom and Dad had adopted me, but never told.

"Are you okay?" Mia double checked and I nodded, waking myself from the mini-space out.

"Fit as a fiddle," I said and she smiled.

"Paul will take me home, but we might have to stop by Emily's house. You know, Emily Young? Sam Uley's fiancée?" she clarified and I squinted slightly before nodding. I had run into her before at the market.

"Okay-doke," I said and she sighed.

"Maybe you should stop by," she pressed, "You know, get to meet Paul's friends and family."

I chuckled before saying, "I'll pass."

Mia looked annoyed and I pursed my lips. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because, I really love Paul and I want you to meet the people he's grown up around, you know, so you can meet the in-laws?"

I felt my eyes widen at the word _in-laws. _

"You're getting married?" I nearly shouted and Mia flushed.

"W-Well," she spluttered, "It's not set in stone but…"

"You are!" I burst out, "Why didn't you tell me, your own sister for God's sake? Maybe I wanted to know! Maybe I wanted to help my sister with her own wedding!"

"Calm down, Elaina," she said and placed her gentle hand on my arm, "Please."

I took a large breath in and I heard her mutter "she's like Paul sometimes, honestly."

"Okay," I sighed, defeated, "I'll go meet the damn family."

"Yay!" she squealed and hugged me as a car honked outside, "That's Paul! See you after school. We'll pick you up!"

I groaned as she floated out of the room and bonked my head against the counter. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

"Ow," I muttered as a red mark showed up on my forehead.

…

"Bye Elliot! Bye Dare!" I called out as they drove away in their car. Sighing, I turned to the prison cell that they called school. I saw my best friend, Kim, lounging outside with her boyfriend Jared.

"Hey Kimmy!" I called out.

"Hey Ellie!" she yelled and I laughed as I walked up to her.

"You get to call me Kimmy so I will call you Ellie," she said with a mischievous grin.

I groaned playfully and lightly punched her shoulder. "Mean."

Jared smiled at the two of us and he looked over my shoulder and called out, "Guys!"

I whipped around to see the 'pack'. The 'pack' consisted of the high school, muscular, tan, buff, Quileute men. First, Paul Lahote, my sister's boyfriend. Then, Jared Cameron, Kim's boyfriend. Embry Call and Quil Ateara. Seth and Leah Clearwater. Jacob Black, the last and most certainly not least. Their 'leader', Sam Uley was out of high school but still hung out with the rest of them. Why, I have no idea.

The boys' eyes traveled over me but Jacob's eyes lingered on me. I locked eyes with his own, an astonishing chocolate brown. His eyes widened at the eye contact between us. He looked astonished, shocked, horrified. His large frame started shaking then, the vibrating motion spreading through his body with every second.

"Ah, shit," Paul groaned before seizing him by his arms and Seth, Embry, and Quil followed, dragging him into the forest as the shaking continued. I felt my eyes widen as they disappeared into the small forest line behind the school.

"What the—?" I said, turning to Kim and Mia who stood there astonished. They both started squealing and jumping up and down, wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh my God!" Kim said, "This just made my day!"

"I know!" Mia laughed and they both hugged.

"Um, hello?" I said and they turned to me.

"Eeeek!" they squealed and hugged me, both jumping up and down.

What the…? I am so confused right now. How is Jacob shaking and going into the forest a good thing? And why are they squealing?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, pulling away and holding up my hands, "What the hell is going on?"

They both looked nervous all of the sudden and looked at each other for a few moments.

"Weeeeeeell," Kim said, stretching out the word.

"Uh, you—I mean—no, no- it's just—never mind," Mia stammered and shook her head as she walked into school.

"Bye?" I said and Kim sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough," she mumbled and led me into school. Frowning, I made my way to my locker and opened it up, Kim not leaving my side for any amount of given time.

I piled my books in my arms and made my way to History and saw Kim glance out the double doors at the end of the hall. I stopped.

"What?" I asked and she shook her head slightly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Jake's coming back." she said simply and I looked out the double doors to see Jacob sprinting towards them, Embry, Paul, Seth, and Quil trailing behind him. I glanced at my watch and saw that we had five minutes to get to class.

"Kim, we have to get to class." I whined and she shook her head.

"Wait one more minute," she said and I sighed, looking down at my shoes.

Jacob finally entered the building and walked lazily towards me, a wide smile on his face. He came to a stop in front of me, the rest of his friends behind him.

"Hey Paul," I greeted the man behind Jake and he smirked.

"Hey," he said and then smiled, "So, you're coming to Emily's after school, right?"

Jacob's face brightened even further if that was even possible. I frowned.

"How did you know?" I asked and then we both said, "Mia."

I turned towards Jacob. "I'm Elaina."

"Jacob," he said and we shook hands, me marveling at his temperature.

"Wow," I muttered, "You're really hot."

I must have said that louder because everyone within hearing distance burst into laughter, Jacob included. My face felt as if it was on fire as I stammered, "No! I didn't mean that! I meant your temperature! I just—argh!"

Jacob was still laughing but stopped at the glare that was sent by me.

"Don't think that I meant your appearance," I growled and he held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, I wasn't doing anything!" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon Kim, we have to get to class," I told her and she nodded.

"I'll walk you," Jacob said and I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I said and took off with Kim.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so Jake is introduced along with Elaina's background. PM me if you have any questions or comments. Or you could leave me a review *smiles*. I love hearing from you guys!<em>

_Hold up, I know the 'I really meant your temperature' line is really over done but I thought if fit the situation very nicely. Elaina is very stubborn, as you have gathered I'm sure, so she will be handling the eventual imprint news differently._

_Let me know what you guys think, por favor!_

_XO, Dreamer_


End file.
